Addiction
by DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin
Summary: Starfire watched him from the shadows as he typed away, jabbing at the keyboard beneath his fingers, desperatly trying to find the man whom haunted his dreams. Starfire shook her head He would die if he kept this up for too long. OneShot for Dusty's Chal


**Addiction**

_**One-Shot**_

**By: **_DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, period._**

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I cannot believe that I wrote this...sigh...but I did...this was created for Dusty's Challenge...if you dont know Dusty...which most of you readers wont, her FF name is Insanity101...and she is an amazing author. She deals mainly with Raven/Robin though so most of you probably wouldn't like her stuff much. Anyways, here goes...my first and hopefully only Star/Robin Fiction.**_

* * *

Wave splashed upon wave, sending small rocks mercilessly flittering along the bottom of the ocean; the sun dipped down behind the horizon. Another round of white water crashed against the large stones sitting upon the beach, the rushing liquid coming dangerously close to wetting a dangling pair of booted feet. A lone sigh echoed from the watcher's lips, its melody full and sad. A pair of glowing eyes studied the sitting figure from a distance, a stirring sense of guilt swirling in their depths. 

Starfire glanced up at the sky, the deep emerald of her eyes soaking in the glorious beauty of the dieing day. Shades of pumpkin, ruby, and honey danced across the stretched clouds, tainting them with their thick brilliance. Star sighed once again and turned her eyes away, drowning them within the body of the raging ocean. Nothing looked quite the same when he was angry with her.

* * *

_A lithe form, adorned in purple, floated over to the seat her leader was sitting in. She touched down on the floor beside him and eyed the large buzzing screen, watching as an assortment of numbers and letters threw themselves upon it._

_"Friend Robin?"_

_He visibly cringed before turning around to face her. She swallowed hard, her sights taking in the obvious aura of fatigue that lingered about him; his uniform hung from his limbs slightly, indicating lack of nutrition and his masked eyes were large and somewhat droopy._

_"What is it, Star?" He inquired tensely, his fingers gripping the arm rests of his chair. It was the third time that day in which she had interrupted him._

_She looked away, shaking her head softly; he hadn't moved from his current position in a week and she, along with the rest of the Titans, where seriously starting to worry. Was Slade truly **that **important?_

_"Will you be joining us in the fest of the evening tonight? Our friends hope that you will."_

_Robin shook his head and swung back around to face the enormous screen. He clicked away on the keyboard, his eyes flickering back and forth, taking in all the information possible. Starfire looked down at him, a small frown upon her lips._

_"But Robin-"_

_"No, Starfire."_

_"But you have not eaten for days-"_

_"No."_

_"Please, Robin. We are all worried for your health. Just come-"_

_"I said, No!"_

_Starfire cringed at the coldness in his tone, her ears ringing slightly from his outburst. She took a step back and folded her hands in front of her, dropping her head._

_"Please," She whispered softly, "**Please**, come and eat."_

_Robin seemed unable to hear her as he continued to type away, his shoulders hunched, his back bent over the desk. Starfire lifted her eyes and her small eyebrows furrowed in frustration._

_"Robin, I am asking this as your **friend**. Please, come and eat with us. We are all so very worried..." Her eyes fell to her boots, "...**I **am very worried."_

_Robin spun around once again, looking mad with annoyance._

_"Get out," He ordered coldly, his eyes narrowed, "I don't have time for this."_

_Starfire's gaze suddenly matched his own, " I will not leave this room until you agree to eat dinner with your friends."_

_Robin stood, a muscle in his jaw twitching, as well as an eye. Starfire's hands dropped to her sides and fisted; she wouldn't leave without him. She could **not** allow him to keep torturing himself over something so hopeless; it was only what Slade **wanted** him to do._

_"Why..." Robin asked quietly, one hand fisting as his eyes narrowed, "Why don't you understand that I **need** to find him?"_

_Starfire's jaw clenched, "He is not worth your health, Robin. What you truly **need** is a **break**."_

_Robin openly scowled and dared a step toward her, "You don't know anything. You don't know what it's like to have a duty like **mine**." His usually controlled tone slipped into a growl, "All **you** have time for are **pointless** values."_

_Starfire's eyes grew wide and she felt her jaw slightly drop, "What do you mean?"_

_Robin glowered and took another step in her direction, "Not **everyone** is good hearted, Starfire. If you understood that, then you would understand why I have to find Slade."_

_Star shifted her gaze back to the floor, a dull pain beginning to form behind her eyes; Why was he saying these things to her? Didn't he understand that she was only trying to **help** him? Why was he hurting her so? Was she not his friend any longer? Or perhaps, maybe it was he who was no longer hers._

_"You are right," she whispered coldly, her eyes lifting to lock with his own, "I understand now. Not everyone has a good heart and that, I am most afraid...unfortunately includes **you** as well."_

_Robin's lips became a fine line, anger boiling within his chest. All he had wanted was to be left alone to do his job. Why couldn't she see that? Why couldn't any of them realize his position as leader? As **Robin**?_

_"You have made it very clear that you are no longer a friend of mine." she added, sorrow laced through her voice, "...No friend would say such things...to...to..." she broke off when her voice cracked, her eyes sad as they fell dejectedly back to the toes of her violet boots._

_"Fine." He replied shortly, turning his back on her, "Then I don't need you."_

_Star gasped and lifted her head, only to watch as he sat back down in his chair, spun around, and began clicking away once again. _

_"No...Robin-"_

_"Get out."_

_Silenced, Star choked back her tears and simply nodded, her feet turning and carrying her out of the room. What happened to the Robin that she knew? That she loved?_

* * *

Starfire sighed and wrapped her arms around her torso, shivering slightly as a cool breeze picked up and blew over her. Her long, ruby hair tossed about her in the wind and she smiled weakly; he had always said that one of his most favorite things about her was her hair. 

"Star?"

She tensed somewhat at the sound of her name before the voice registered and her lids fell low over her eyes with weights of melancholy.

"Yes...Robin?"

He sat beside her quietly and sighed, his eyes looking out over the horizon, which was slowly growing navy. They sat in silence for a few moments, each wondering what the other was wondering, who would speak first.

"Star...I..." Robin eventually took the incentive to begin, one hand reaching around and scratching the back of his neck; he sighed again, "...I'm sorry..."

She looked up at him, slightly surprised.

"No. It is alright," She replied sadly, looking back to the water, "I understand. You were correct about everything."

"No," he said sharply, reaching down and taking one of her hands in his own, "I wasn't. I was mad...and more than a little stressed out. I didn't mean any of it, Star. I'm sorry."

She turned and locked eyes with him, the wind kicking up once again and messed their hair in unison. He smiled and she returned the gesture happily, scooting closer to him and laying her head on his shoulder.

"You are forgiven."

He exhaled loudly in relief and let his head come to rest a top her own, breathing in the scent of her hair. It was moments like this that he remembered exactly why he loved her; she was just too caring not to. He placed a kiss upon her crown and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. She closed her eyes and sighed happily,

"I missed you."

He smiled, "I missed you, too."

* * *

**Well...that was that...i hope you enjoyed it enough to review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
